


Prompt: Cauldron

by BiancaIcaras



Series: CN Halloween 2015 [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Cauldron

"Look, that looks like something Carolyn might have at home." Douglas said, pointing at a broomstick in one of the shopwindows they were passing. They were in New York a few days before Halloween, so it was not such a weird sight to see all sorts of spooky and scary stuff displayed. Martin snorted. "That's not very nice Douglas. You can't call Carolyn a witch. It's disrespectful to proper witches." Douglas raised an eyebrow. " _Proper_ witches? How do you mean?" Martin shrugged. "I read about it in a magazine while we were at the airport. It seems that there are people who actually do 'witchy' things but for good reasons. It's a big religion over here." Douglas hmm'd. "Alright, fair enough." They kept on walking, catching up with Arthur who'd ran ahead of them to another window to look at the massive pumpkin there. 

"What do you think Arthur, does your mum have a broomstick or any of the stuff they sell here around this time of year?" Douglas asked, winking at Martin, who was shaking his head. 

Arthur startled, totally caught up in trying to figure out how they'd carved it a massive Darth Vader from the pumpkin. "Uhm, don't think so Douglas." He thought for a moment, turning back to the pumpkin. Martin and Douglas stood behind him to have a look as well, when Arthur said distracted: "Come to think of it, mum has a cauldron though. Used it to burn all the stuff from dad when we left." Arthur said, seemingly unfased. "And it's brilliant for putting out the barbecue when Herc's cooking. Although I don't really get why mum only does that when all our food is done already and he's just moved onto his stuff..."


End file.
